Oh My Unexpected Love!
by hunhankid
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] Luhan tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah mempercayai cinta. Menurutnya cinta itu hanya ketertarikan dua orang yang memiliki manfaat untuk dijalaninya. Hidupnya benar-benar datar sampai seorang lelaki cuek nan dingin bernama Sehun datang dikehidupannya. Lalu apakah dia akan memegang kata-katanya? HUNHAN! slight! ChanBaek. SHOU-AI/BL/YAOI!
1. The Chairmate

Luhan tidak mempercayai bahkan tidak akan mempercayai cinta. Menurutnya cinta itu hanya ketertarikan dua orang yang memiliki manfaat untuk dijalaninya. Seperti kasih sayang? Perhatian? Ataupun, seksual?

Huh, Luhan masih mempunyai kedua orang tua yang memberinya kasih sayang dan perhatian yang cukup _–bahkan berlebih. _Dan kalau seksual? Luhan orang yang untungnya tidak bergantung pada hal-hal yang _kata orang_ membuat kecanduan tersebut. _Seperti narkoba, udah tahu membuat kecanduan, kenapa dicoba? Bodoh_. –batin Luhan. Guru _homeschooling_nya dulu pernah mengatakan _"Jangan terlalu mencintai dan menyayangi benda atau seseorang. Karena ketika kau kehilangannya akan teramat sakit."_ Untungnya Luhan tidak pernah terlalu mencintai sesuatu, _hm mungkin belum._

Dan menurut Luhan ia orang yang paling beruntung didunia karena sudah memiliki apa yang orang inginkan. Seperti wajah yang menawan? Ia sudah memilikinya sejak didalam kandungan walaupun sebagian orang bahkan seluruhnya yang pernah bertemu dengannya mengatakannya manis dan cantik. Well, bukankah itu terlalu girly? Namun dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya karena menurutnya _'mereka itu hanya iri denganku apalagi ketampananku ini'. _Dan harta? Bisa dijelaskan bahwa dia merupakan anak pemilik hotel berbintang lima. Jelas sangat tidak kekurangan harta bukan?. Dan kasih sayang? ia mendapatkannya dari kedua orang tuanya meskipun mereka sibuk tetapi tetap menyempatkan waktu luangnya untuk anak tunggalnya tersebut. Tidak masalah bagi Luhan, karena menurutnya mereka bekerja untuk dirinya 'kan? Luhan bukan anak yang suka merengek tidak mendapatkan kasih sayang dan kabur dari rumah. Menurutnya sangat kekanak-kanakan.

Namun satu kekurangan Luhan yaitu mempunyai sahabat seperti Byun Baekhyun atau biasa dipanggil Baekhyun tersebut. Menurutnya Baekhyun sangat kekanak-kanakan dan terlalu menggilai cinta. Ia bisa saja membaca seharian buku tentang cinta sejati atau semacamnya –apapun itu Luhan tidak peduli dan menangis seperti remaja perempuan yang ditinggal pacarnya. Atau ia curhat kepada Luhan dengan perasaan yang menggebu-gebu seperti contohnya Chanyeol –_yang katanya kekasihnya_ tidak mempedulikannya dan mengejeknya idiot. Menurutnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol _–walaupun ia tidak mengenalnya_ sama-sama idiot. Baekhyun membalasnya dengan mengatakan bahwa hidup Luhan sangat _flat_.

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Oh My Unexpected Love!<strong>

**Author : hunhankid**

**Main Cast(s) : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Pair(s) : HunHan, ChanBaek**

**Genre : School-life, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING SHOUNEN-AI/BOYSLOVE!**

* * *

><p>"Ada perihal apa kau datang kesini?" Luhan membuka pintu rumahnya karena terdengar suara<p>

bel yang bertubi-tubi seperti orang yang ingin menagih hutang.

Baekhyun langsung _nyelonong_ masuk dan menuju kekamar Luhan yang terletak di lantai dua. Luhan pun mengikutinya dan membatin _mengapa ia mempunyai sahabat seperti ini_.

Baekhyun langsung mendudukkan bokongnya dengan seenaknya dikasur Luhan yang berwarna soft blue. Dan menengadahkan tangannya ke Luhan.

"Apa?" alis Luhan terangkat satu dengan muka cengo yang benar-benar bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya –_walaupun selalu bertingkah seperti itu._ Luhan sangat bersyukur setidaknya dia masih waras.

"Minumanku. Kau tahu seberapa jauh jarak rumahku dengan rumahmu. Sepertinya kau tidak mempelajari cara melayani tamu dengan benar, Lu."

Luhan mendelik kesal, "Tapi apakah tamu yang baik langsung masuk kekamar dan mendudukkan bokongnya dikasur pemilik rumah?" sindir Luhan dengan menekan kata 'bokongnya'. Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan hendak membalas, "Ck, tunggu disini. Akan aku ambilkan." Potong Luhan karena ia sedang malas berdebat dengan sahabat gilanya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan kesekian kalinya setelah ia mengambil minuman kaleng dan diberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengehela nafas kasar sambil membuka minuman kaleng dan diminumnya sedikit.

"Kau tahu, Chanyeol–"

"Yang kau bicarakan setiap datang kerumahku hanyalah Chanyeol, Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol. Kau tahu, aku muak dengan nama itu."

"Setidaknya dengarkan aku bicara dulu!" Baekhyun mendelik dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Ia mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "Dia sekarang semakin tidak memperdulikanku. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Kau tahu, sekarang dia lebih dekat dengan Kyungsoo sialan si mata hantu itu, eh maksudku mata burung hantu. Bahkan dia tidak lebih imut dan menggemaskan dariku, tapi kenapa Chanyeol meliriknya?! KENAPA?!" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menggoyangkan kasar bahu Luhan. Baekhyun mengacak rambutnya frustasi lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya dikasur _king size_ milik Luhan.

"Hey, kau bisa saja masuk rumah sakit jiwa setelah ini!" Luhan memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sudah frustasi dengan prihatin.

"Aku tahu berbicara denganmu bukan ide yang bagus. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah menceritakannya denganmu dan aku sedikit lega sekarang." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan, "Oh hey, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana tentang rencana orang tuamu?"

"Rencana apa?" balas Luhan dengan tatapan yang tak mengerti. Baekhyun menggeram frustasi, "Tentang kau pindah kesekolahku! Oh ayolah Lu, kau tidak bisa terus menerus sekolah dirumah seperti ini. Kau harus bersosialisasi, kau tahu."

"Err, ntahlah." Luhan membaringkan badannya di sebelah Baekhyun dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya. "Tapi sepertinya mereka sudah mengurus administrasinya. Mungkin lusa aku sudah bersekolah disana."

"Lusa?! Ok, kau bisa mengirimku pesan jika sudah sampai disana dan aku akan mengajakmu keliling sekolah."

"Wow, kau sahabat yang baik, Byun."

* * *

><p>Luhan memandangi tempat didepannya dengan takjub. Tetapi Luhan tetap Luhan, ia pandai menyembunyikan wajah kagumnya hanya sekedar untuk <em>jaga image<em>. Ia memuji kemampuan orang tuanya dalam memilih sekolah. Wangja High School, sekolah yang cukup megah bahkan sangat megah untuk sekolah yang hanya menampung 500 siswa laki-laki. Oh, Luhan baru menyadari ternyata ini sekolah khusus laki-laki, karena ia hanya melihat siswa laki-laki berlalu lalang dan beberapa perempuan yang ia yakini guru disekolah ini. Ia memuji bahkan mengagumi orang yang membuat arsitektur sekolah ini. Dilihat dari arsitekturnya, tampaknya ini sekolah elit.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru sekolah dan menajamkan penglihatannya untuk mencari sahabat gilanya itu.

"Hey, Lu! Apa kau sudah lama?"

Ia membalikkan badannya dan melihat Baekhyun sedang berjalan –sedikit berlari kearahnya.

"Untungnya aku baru satu menit disini."

Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, "Baguslah. Ayo kuantarkan ke ruang kepala sekolah. Kau belum tahu dimana ruang kepala sekolah 'kan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Belum. Ayo."

Dibalas dengan anggukan kecil Baekhyun dan ia segera memimpin jalan.

* * *

><p>Mereka sudah berjalan dengan waktu dua menit tiga puluh tiga detik namun belum sampai ketempat tujuan. Luhan bisa membayangkan seberapa besar sekolah ini –yang pasti sangat besar sekali. Luhan menghela nafasnya pasrah,<p>

"Err, Baek. Apa masih lama kita sampai?"

"Mungkin sekitar tiga menit lagi kita akan sampai."

Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya, "Well. Itu cukup lama dan jauh kurasa."

Bekhyun mengangguk dan tertawa kecil, "Hey, bagaimana kita bercerita sembari mengisi waktu?" Tawar Baekhyun dengan riang.

Luhan mendengus, "Aku rasa ceritamu lebih efektif jika dikatakan gosip, Baek."

"Wow, kau sangat mengenalku, Lu." Baekhyun merangkul bahu Luhan dengan tangan kirinya dan berbicara dengan sedikit berbisik, "Kau harus tahu. Chanyeol-ku itu seorang Kingka disini."

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, "Apa ada hubungannya denganku?" Baekhyun melepas rangkulannya dan memasukkan tangannya kesaku celana.

"Tidak _sih._ Tapi dia itu memiliki dua orang teman yang pastinya juga Kingka. Dan kau tahu, satu dari temannya yang bernama Sehun itu jika kuperhatikan, dia memiliki wajah yang _sedikit_ mirip denganmu, Lu." Baekhyun menerawang, "Aku rasa kalian jodoh." Ucapnya dengan senyum yang terlampau dan seperti tak ada beban saat mengatakannya.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Siapapun yang bernama Sihun itu kupastikan tidak lebih tampan dariku."

"Sehun, Lu." Baekhyun mengoreksi. "Kau akan menyesal berkata seperti itu! Karena dia tampan seperti pria-pria di majalah _Forbes_! Yah walaupun masih tampanan Chanyeol-ku tentu saja. Tapi dia anak pemilik sekolah ini." Ucap Baekhyun seolah-olah tidak terima pangeran sekolahnya direndahkan "Bahkan nama kalian mirip. Sehun Luhan, Luhan Sehun. Oh, aku rasa dia takdirmu, Lu."

"Bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya!"

"Kau akan mengenalnya, Lu! Dia sangat populer dan diidolakan."

Luhan mendecih sebal dan kemudian matanya menangkap tulisan _'Headmaster Office'_, "Oh!" Luhan menunjuk kepintu yang terdapat papan bertuliskan _'Headmaster Office'_ "Itu ruang kepala sekolahnya!"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya menuju objek yang ditunjuk Luhan dan mengangguk membenarkan, "Aku rasa aku telah menjalankan tugasku sebagai seorang sahabat yang baik." Lalu ia mengecek pergelangan tangan kirinya dan melihat jarum pendek jam yang sudah menujukan hampir pukul delapan, "Sebentar lagi bel berdering. Aku rasa aku harus kekelas." Baekhyun menepuk pundaknya dua kali, "Semoga kita bisa satu kelas."

Luhan mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebentar dan berterimakasih pada Baekhyun. Dibalas anggukan kecil Baekhyun kemudian langsung melenggang menuju kelasnya.

Luhan kembali menatap pintu didepannya, menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Kuharap aku bisa beradaptasi dengan baik disini."

* * *

><p>Suara riuh bak pasar malam terjadi dikelas XI-I yang pada jadwalnya mereka belajar fisika dengan Lee <em>Seonsaengnim<em>. Namun sepuluh menit setelah bel berdering pria tua dengan rambut keabu-abuan yang terlihat memutih itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Kesempatan itu digunakan para siswa kelas dengan _sebaik-baiknya_. Ada yang bermain game, bercengkrama, berkejar-kejaran, ataupun ber_lovey dovey_.

"Tolong perhatiannya anak-anak!" Suara perempuan tua menginterupsi kegiatan mereka dibarengi dengan pukulan cukup kuat disisi meja. Mereka dengan cepat kembali menuju bangkunya masing-masing.

"Hari ini Lee _Seonsaengnim_ tidak hadir karena sakit." Pekikan kesenangan mulai terdengar dipenjuru kelas. Mereka senang tetapi mereka juga cukup prihatin dengan keadaan gurunya mengingat usianya sudah berkepala lima.

"Maka dari itu saya disini diberikan amanat kepada kalian untuk merangkum bab 3." Pekikan kesenangan mulai terganti dengan desahan kecewaan. Tapi mereka juga cukup senang karena mereka bebas dan tidak ada guru yang mengawasi.

"Dan juga," Han _Seonsaengnim_ mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas diikuti dengan seluruh siswa, "Xi Luhan, kau boleh masuk."

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan dan menetralkan detak jantungnya. Ia berharap semoga ia tidak di_bully_ seperti kisah-kisah di drama. Oh ayolah Lu, kau mengatakan Baekhyun seperti gadis remaja ketika membaca sebuah buku romansa dan menangis tersedu-sedu. Lalu, apa bedanya denganmu?

"Kau bisa mengenalkan dirimu kepada teman-temanmu sekarang." Ucap Han _Seonsaengnim_ seraya tersenyum.

"_Annyeonghaseyo._ Namaku Xi Luhan, kalian bisa memanggilku Luhan." Teman-teman barunya mengangguk dan tersenyum senang karena mendapatkan teman baru. Melihat reaksi itu, Luhan tersenyum lega dan mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kelas. Dipojok kelas ia menemukan lelaki yang memekik kegirangan dan menggumamkan kata '_akhirnya kau sekelas denganku!'_, Luhan semakin memperlebar senyumnya.

Suara ketukan pintu tiba-tiba menginterupsi kegiatan mereka. Terlihat lelaki bertubuh tinggi teggap proposional dengan kulit putih pucat disana, ia membungkukkan badannya kemudian langsung melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju bangkunya. Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya heran apakah murid-murid disini tidak diajarkan sopan santun. Tetapi melihat reaksi teman-temannya saat ia mengenalkan diri sepertinya mereka cukup berpendidikan. Luhan berpikir mungkin saja lelaki ini _berbeda_**. **Walaupun Luhan mengakui, khm, lelaki ini cukup tampan _–Dia terlalu gengsi mengatakannya sangat tampan, okay._

Han _Seonsaengnim _ menghela nafas kasar melihat kelakuan anak didiknya sekaligus anak pemilik sekolah ini. Ia ingin menegurnya namun ia urungkan niatnya dan kembali mengeluarkan suara, "Baik. Ada yang mau ditanyakan tentang Luhan?"

Seorang siswa mengangkat tangannya, "Ya, Jongdae. Kau ingin menanyakan apa?"

"Hm, dilihat dari nama depanmu, sepertinya kau bukan orang asli Korea, ya?" Lagi-lagi Luhan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Ia tidak mungkin di_bully_ karena bukan keturunan Korea Selatan 'kan?

"Aku berdarah Cina sejak lahir tetapi saat usiaku 7 tahun, aku sudah menjadi warga negara Korea Selatan." Siswa dikelas itu pada menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Dan sekarang Luhan, kau boleh duduk disamping Oh Sehun. Oh Sehun angkat tanganmu."

Sehun? Sepertinya Luhan pernah mendengar namanya. Tetapi kapan ia mendengarnya?

Luhan kembali mengingat-ingat nama tersebut sementara teman kelasnya mengalihkan pandangannya menuju lelaki yang sedang terpejam dengan _headphone_ bertengger dikepalanya. Lelaki tinggi dengan mata besar yang duduk dibelakang lelaki yang dimaksud menyentil pelan tengkuknya. Sehun segera melepas headphonenya dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan teman belakangnya menunjuk kearah depan memberi isyarat.

Luhan membulatkan matanya, anak itu?! Dosa apa ia harus sebangku dengan anak itu?! Ia menjamin hidupnya takkan tenang setelah ini. Yah, walaupun sepertinya lelaki itu pendiam dan dingin, suatu kelegaan bagi Luhan untuk tidak berurusan dengannya.

Luhan mengembuskan nafasnya perlahan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku disebelah lelaki aneh itu. Sehun melirik malas kearah Luhan dan kembali memasangkan _headphone_nya. Luhan hanya mendengus pelan dan duduk dalam kecanggungan. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dimana sahabat gilanya itu duduk, dan ia kembali mengernyitkan dahinya bingung melihat Baekhyun menunjuk-nunjukkan lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya sambil menggumamkan sesuatu tak jelas. Luhan mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan mengeluarkan buku dan peralatan menulisnya. Ia baru ingat! Tadi Han _Seonsaengnim_ memberi tugas merangkum bab 3 dan Luhan belum mempunyai buku pelajaran dari sekolah ini. Awal yang bagus Luhan.

Ia dilema apakah ia harus meminjam buku dengan _chairmate_nya ini? Ah, Baekhyun! Ia menolehkan kembali kepalanya kebelakang namun sepertinya lelaki disebelah Baekhyun tidak membawa buku kimia. Terlihat dimana buku itu terletak ditengah-tengah antara mereka dan mereka menulis hal penting yang terdapat dibuku itu.

Ia sempat berpikir untuk meminjam buku dari teman lainnya, tapi ia takut dianggap aneh. Bukankah dia sudah memiliki _chairmate_? Untuk apa harus jauh-jauh meminjam buku dengan yang lain? Ditambah Luhan belum mengenal seratus persen atau bahkan Luhan hanya mengenal lima persennya, yaitu Baekhyun.

Apa sekarang ia benar-benar harus meminjam buku kepada teman sebangkunya? _Ugh,_ sepertinya pilihan yang buruk namun ia juga tidak bisa berdiam diri seperti orang bodoh. Jadi dengan mengumpulkan keberaniannya dan menetralkan detak jantungnya yang berdegub cepat –Hey! Kenapa jantungnya jadi berdetak secepat ini?!

Luhan berdehem lalu mengeluarkan suaranya, "Permisi, apa kau mau berbagi buku kimia berdua denganku? Aku belum mendapatkannya."

"..."

Merasa tidak mendapat respon, Luhan mengucapkan kata _sial_ berkali-kali dalam hatinya dan ingin segera meninju teman sebangkunya ini. Namun ia urungkan niatnya mengingat dia adalah siswa baru. Repurtasinya tidak boleh buruk, okay.

Luhan kembali mengeluarkan suaranya dan sedikit melembutkannya, "Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Boleh, aku meminjam bukumu?" Luhan meredamkan emosinya sebisa mungkin, ia tidak mendapat respon lagi. Ia kembali menghadap papan tulis dan menghela nafas perlahan sementara memejamkan matanya berusaha menahan emosi yang meledak-ledak didalam tubuhnya.

Ia merasa ada pergerakan disebelahnya, ia melihat dari ujung matanya lelaki itu sedang mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya –ntah apa itu Luhan tidak peduli dan ia sudah sangat kesal. Tapi dirasanya sebuah buku dan diletakkannya dengan _sedikit_ kasar dimeja Luhan. Luhan mendongak melihat lelaki itu berdiri dan pergi berjalan meninggalkan kelas.

Luhan mendengus keras-keras. Diremasnya buku pemberian lelaki itu dengan keras-keras juga untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Mukanya sangat jelek saat ini.

Ia mendengar kikikan geli dari arah belakang dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang tertawa tertahan seolah mengejek dan lelaki disampingnya hanya senyum-senyum melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan secara bergantian.

Luhan memutar bola matanya dan memilih mengabaikan mereka. Hidupnya tak boleh sia-sia hanya karena ia duduk dengan orang paling menyebalkan yang pernah Luhan temui.

* * *

><p>Baekhyun menyesap sedikit <em>vanilla late<em>nya, "Well, bagaimana rasanya sebangku dengan Kingka sekolah, Lu?" Baekhyun menaikturunkan alisnya dan tersenyum sedikit mengejek kearahnya.

"Kingka?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, "Sehun.." Luhan menahan nafasnya, dan menghembuskannya, "Aku baru menyadari ternyata dia adalah Sehun yang kau maksud." "Tidak ada yang dibanggakan. Kelakuannya sangat buruk dan menyebalkan. Kurasa prestasinya juga buruk." Luhan kembali meminum _frappe_nya hingga setengah.

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Memang," kemudian mendecih kecil, "Tetapi kau sangat beruntung, Lu. Bisa sekelas dengan dua Kingka sekaligus."

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Beruntung? Huh, bahkan aku tidak merasa mendapat keuntungan!" Dan mengelap sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya, "Siapa lagi kali ini?"

"Chanyeol, kekasihku tentu saja."

"Lelaki yang tadi duduk disebelahmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk membenarkan, wajahnya terpancar kebanggaan saat ini.

"Sepertinya kelakuannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan anak itu."

"Anak itu? Sehun?" Baekhyun mencoba menebak dan dibalas anggukan kecil Luhan. "Kau salah, Lu. Dia bahkan sangat baik dan ramah, sampai semua orang mengira Chanyeol menyukai mereka." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Padahal hati Chanyeol hanya memilikiku." Mengakhiri perkataannya dan menopang wajah dengan tangannya serta mengaduk-aduk malas _vanilla latte_nya.

Luhan berdecih, "Kau terlihat menjijikkan, Byun."

Baekhyun mendelik sebal kearah Luhan dan mencibir, "Karena kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta!"

"Ugh, itu sangat tidak penting okay."

"Terserah kau." Baekhyun memainkan jari kukunya, "Tapi aku punya berita bagus untukmu, Luhan sayang."

Luhan mengernyit jijik atas panggilan 'sayang' yang Baekhyun berikan, namun hatinya juga cukup was-was karena tahu jika Baekhyun memanggil seperti itu pasti tidak jauh dari hal-hal buruk dan kesengsaraan buat Luhan.

Baekhyun menyeringai dan menatap Luhan, "Mulai saat ini, kau akan menjadi teman belajar Oh Sehun."

"Apa?" Karena hal-hal buruk dan kesengsaraan itu akan benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey-hey ini kali pertama author (gapantas disebut author sih) abal-abal ngepost ff yang juga abal-abal di ffn. Sebenarnya rada takut di bash atau apalah kayak author yg lain. Mereka yang udah profesional aja di bash gitu kan, apalagi daku yg masih gembel-gembelan dalam menulis. Tapi dengan rasa penasaran yg meledak-ledak, yauda deh ngepost. Jadilah ff boring ini-_,- tapi karena daku masih baru boleh dong minta kritiksaran/atau cuap-cuapnya dikotak review?

Sorry for the typo(s)


	2. The Mysterious Oh

Baekhyun mendelik sebal kearah Luhan dan mencibir, "Karena kau belum tahu bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta!"

"Ugh, itu sangat sangat tidak penting okay."

"Terserah kau." Baekhyun memainkan jari kukunya, "Tapi aku punya berita bagus untukmu, Luhan sayang."

Luhan mengernyit jijik atas panggilan 'sayang' yang Baekhyun berikan, namun hatinya juga cukup was-was karena tahu jika Baekhyun memanggil seperti itu pasti tidak jauh dari hal-hal buruk dan kesengsaraan buat Luhan.

Baekhyun menyeringai dan menatap Luhan, "Mulai saat ini, kau akan menjadi teman belajar Oh Sehun."

"Apa?! Bisa kau kasih alasan dari kesimpulan bodohmu itu?!"

"Mungkin karena kau teman sebangkunya? Dan aku tahu kau pintar, Lu. Guru-guru disini selalu memberikan pelajaran tambahan bagi anak yang mendapat nilai C, dan salah satunya Sehun." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Kemungkinan besar Sehun akan diberi tambahan belajar denganmu."

"Bagaimana bisa mereka dengan seenakjidatnya memberikan tanggung jawabnya seperti itu?!" Luhan mendengus, "Itu sama saja seperti memakan gaji buta, kau tahu."

"Iya juga. Hey, tapi kau juga mendapat keuntungan!"

"Keuntungan?" Luhan menaikkan alisnya, "Apa?"

"Kau akan mendapatkan nilai A bahkan A+, dan juga kalau kau berhasil membuat Sehun –ya setidaknya sedikit lebih baik, kau akan mendapat pujian dari guru-guru bahkan warga sekolah karena berhasil sedikit merubah perilaku sang anak pemilik sekolah."

"Segitunya kah? Bagaimana dengan kekasihmu? Kau mengatakan dia temannya 'kan? Lalu mengapa dia tidak bisa merubah perilaku buruknya itu?" Luhan lagi-lagi mengangkat alisnya naik, mulai tertarik dengan pembahasan ini.

"Well, sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa merubah perilakunya," Baekhyun menyipitkan matanya, "Tapi Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa Sehun itu sebenarnya sangat pintar. Aku tidak yakin sih."

"Tapi yang paling penting, permainan akan segera dimulai, Lu." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan seringaian diwajah imutnya itu. Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap horror kearah Baekhyun dan benar–

–permainan akan segera dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Oh My Unexpected Love!<strong>

**Author : hunhankid**

**Main Cast(s) : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Pairing(s) : HunHan, ChanBaek**

**Genre : School-life, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING SHOUNEN-AI/BOYSLOVE!**

* * *

><p>Luhan rasa kepalanya berasap dan akan berkarat sebentar lagi. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan omongan sahabat gila yang benar-benar gilanya itu. Jika saja Luhan bisa memutar ulang waktu, ia akan meminta atau bahkan merengek habis-habisan agar tidak dipindahkan ke sekolah barunya. Lebih baik penyakit asmanya tidak sembuh agar dia tidak disekolahkan ke sekolah itu. Penyakit Luhan tidak begitu parah memang, tapi dulu orangtuanya bersikeras untuk menyekolahkan anaknya dirumah sampai penyakitnya benar-benar sembuh. Dan sekarang, ketika Luhan sudah benar-benar sembuh dari penyakitnya ia malah menginginkannya kembali. Sangat menyedihkan.<p>

Bahkan wajah_ chairmate_nya itu sekarang menari-nari dipikirannya. Sejak ia mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Baekhyun dikantin tadi. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari anak pemilik sekolah itu. Apa yang terjadi besok sebagai hari kedua Luhan duduk dengannya? Bagaimana jika ia benar-benar akan mengajari Sehun? Bagaimana kelakuan Sehun nanti padanya? Bagaimana–

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi, "Kau benar-benar harus tidur sekarang, Lu." Luhan segera memejamkan matanya berharap mimpi menjemputnya dan lelaki dingin itu menghilang dari pikirannya.

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>Luhan berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolahnya yang sepi. Waktu masih pukul 6.30 pagi berarti masih ada sekitar satu setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai. Bukan tanpa alasan, sebenarnya ia ingin menelusuri sekolah barunya mengingat kemarin Baekhyun tidak menepati janjinya untuk menemani Luhan mengelili sekolah ini setelah pulang sekolah. Sahabat <em>sedikit<em> waras-nya itu beralasan bahwa ia akan ada kencan dengan Chanyeol sepulang sekolah. _Benar-benar menyebalkan_. Luhan merasa telah dikepung oleh orang-orang menyebalkan saat ini.

Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan sebelumnya, sekolah ini sangat sangat besar. Kaki Luhan mulai merasa pegal-pegal sekarang. Perjalanannya sudah memakan waktu 30 menit dan ia rasa lebih baik segera mencari perpustakaan sekarang untuk mengambil buku pelajarannya yang belum ia dapatkan kemarin. Ia tidak akan sudi lagi meminjam buku dengan teman bodoh sebangkunya itu. Oh, mengingatnya di pagi hari membuat awal harinya menjadi buruk.

* * *

><p>"Xi Luhan?" Wanita itu membaca <em>nametag<em> yang berada disaku kanan seragamnya, "Kau murid pindahan?"

Luhan tersenyum kaku, "Iya. Aku baru pindah kemarin."

Wanita –penjaga perpustakaan itu menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "Lalu ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya wanita itu dengan nada ramah.

"Kepala Sekolah menyuruhku untuk mengambil buku pelajaran kelas dua disini."

"Baiklah, akan kuambilkan sebentar."

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengulas senyum kecil. Setelah wanita itu pergi menyusuri lorong-lorong rak buku, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru perpustakaan. Luhan merasa ia sedang berada di perpustakaan _Oxford_ sekarang –perpustakaan ini benar-benar luas. Namun ketika ia asik melihat-lihat, tiba-tiba obsidiannya menangkap seseorang dengan rambut berwarna _dark brown_ –mengingatkannya dengan teman sebangkunya yang menyebalkan itu. Lelaki itu sedang membaca buku dengan duduk yang membelakanginya. Luhan mencoba menyipitkan mata dengan maksud menajamkan pandangannya untuk memastikan apa dia benar-benar _dia_. Tapi Luhan cepat-cepat menyangkal, orang itu tidak mungkin _dia_. Mungkin aja itu anak kutu buku yang terlalu kerajingan baca buku pagi-pagi begini. Dia tidak mungkin Oh Se–

"Dia Oh Sehun. Anak pemilik sekolah." Tiba-tiba suara wanita tadi menyapu gendang telinganya.

Hun.

Luhan terkesiap, sejenak ia termangu. Sedikit bingung dan takjub melihat Sehun –seorang anak yang mendapatkan nilai C– membaca buku. Ia menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang dan menemukan wanita tadi –penjaga perpustakaan– membawa setumpuk buku yang ia yakini akan menjadi miliknya. Setelah meletakkan buku-buku itu disisi meja, ia mengambil satu buku dan memberinya stempel.

"Iya, aku satu kelas dengannya." –_bahkan sebangku._

"Benarkah?" Wanita itu menatap Luhan sejenak dan kembali men-stempel bukunya, "Ia selalu berkunjung kesini dan membaca satu jam sebelum kelas dimulai dan satu jam setelah kelas selesai," Wanita itu mengedikkan bahunya, "Dia tidak pernah absen, kau tahu."

Luhan terkejut, sejenak ia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada objek pembicaraan mereka, "Dia bahkan selalu meminjam sekitar dua atau tiga buku setelah membaca. Tetapi yang kudengar dia selalu mendapat nilai buruk. Well, aku cukup meragukannya."

Luhan terdiam setelah mendengar si wanita penjaga perpustakaan yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua darinya berbicara tentang Oh Sehun. Ia berpikir, berarti selama ini Sehun tidak cukup buruk. Well, dan juga ia kembali mengingat perkataan Baekhyun yang dimana ia mengatakan akan mendapatkan nilai A bahkan A+ jika ia berhasil merubah sedikit perilakunya. Kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini harus digunakan dengan _sebaik mungkin_.

"Oh maaf aku sudah berbicara sana sini tanpa mengenalkan namaku," Luhan kembali memandang wanita itu yang tampaknya telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, "Namaku Kim Taeyeon. Kau bisa memanggilku Taeyeon jika berkunjung kesini lagi."–Ouh, mungkin sedikit mengorek informasi tentangnya dari Taeyeon boleh juga.

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelasnya. Banyak murid yang sudah berdatangan. Ia bersenandung kecil sedikit merasa lega setidaknya Sehun tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan –jika ia jadi teman belajarnya.<p>

"Pagi yang cerah, Lu" Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan senyum sumringahnya, "Oh, kau sudah mendapatkan buku-bukunya!" Ucap Baekhyun setelah melihat setumpuk buku ditangan Luhan.

"Aku bisa mendapatkannya kemarin jika kau menepati janjimu!" Luhan mendelik tajam kearah Baekhyun sambil berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Maaf, hehe. Tapi yang penting kau sekarang tidak perlu meminjam buku ke Sehun 'kan?"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "Aku tidak akan sudi meminjam buku dengannya lagi."

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Baiklah." dan mengecek pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Hey masih ada sisa waktu tiga puluh menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Mau berkenalan dan berbicara sedikit dengan siswa kelas ini?"

Luhan memikir sejenak dan mengangguk setuju. Memiliki teman baru setidaknya bukan hal yang buruk.

* * *

><p>Hanya dalam waktu tiga puluh menit, Luhan sudah mengenal tiga perempat siswa dikelas ini. Mereka menyambutnya dengan baik dan berbicara ramah. Walaupun sepertinya sebagian siswa-siswa disini karakternya mirip seperti Baekhyun yang <em>agak<em> banyak bicara, tapi setidaknya mereka benar-benar _pure_. Sepertinya tidak butuh waktu lama Luhan sudah bisa akrab dengan warga kelas. Tidak dibully seperti di drama-drama saja Luhan sudah amat bersyukur.

Bel pertanda kelas dimulai sudah terdengar dan para siswa itu berhamburan menuju bangkunya tak terkecuali Luhan. Guru bahasa inggris pun sudah memasuki kelas dengan tepat ketika bel berbunyi. Dia melihat samping kiri bangkunya yang masih kosong –_anak itu belum datang_. Luhan berpikir apakah dia sengaja melakukannya, mengingat tadi dia membaca di perpustakaan seharusnya anak itu bisa datang tepat waktu.

Setelah lima belas menit pelajaran berlangsung, terdengar ketukan pintu tiga kali. Luhan sangat yakin itu si Sehun, dan benar, terlihat Sehun diambang pintu yang sedang membungkukkan badannya dan melangkah tanpa sepatah kata –seperti kemarin. Luhan sedikit penasaran bagaimana suara Sehun –mengingat Sehun belum pernah bicara dengannya –, tapi ia yakin suaranya pasti sangat jelek dan mulutnya bau karena jarang digunakan untuk berbicara.

"Baik anak-anak. Sekarang kerjakan tugas dihalaman 87 dan kumpulkan ketika bel berbunyi."

Suara gesekan kertas-kertas dibuku mulai terdengar dipenjuru kelas. Luhan melirik sedikit kearah Sehun, ia diam saja, sama seperti kemarin (lagi), memasang _headphone_nya dan menyambungkan kabelnya ke _handphone_nya. Luhan benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan teman sebangkunya ini. Belajar disaat bukan jam pelajaran dan bersantai disaat jam pelajaran, benar-benar aneh.

"Buku kimiaku." Tiba-tiba suara sedikit berat yang berasal dari samping kirinya terdengar,

"_Eh?_"

"Kau sudah selesai meminjamnya 'kan? Kembalikan." Pria itu –Sehun kembali berucap tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya.

Luhan mengerjap dua kali –masih belum yakin bahwa yang berbicara dengannya ini adalah Oh Sehun, "Ugh, okay." Balas Luhan dengan nada yang sangat canggung.

Luhan mencari buku kimia itu ditasnya yang diisi beberapa buku kosong dan peralatan tulis. Ah! _Gotcha!_ Pekik Luhan dalam hati, namun kurang dari dua detik matanya sudah membola, buku kimia Sehun mungkin lebih pantas dibilang buku bekas. Lipatan kertas dimana-mana dan covernya yang sudah sedikit –oh, bahkan amat sangat lecek. Luhan merutuki kebodohannya kemarin yang lepas kendali dan meremas buku Sehun dengan kekuatan super. Sudah sekitar satu menit Luhan dengan posisi seperti itu –membalikkan sedikit badannya menghadap tas yang dibelakang punggungnya; memasukkan satu tangan ke tasnya; dan kepalanya yang sedikit merunduk–. Luhan sangat dilema dan takut sekarang. Otaknya mulai berpikir yang macam-macam, apakah nanti Sehun akan menghajarnya? Atau mengeluarkannya dari sekolah? Atau bahkan memb–

"Kenapa lama sekali." Suara berat itu kembali terdengar, Luhan dengan terpaksa mengeluarkan buku itu dengan perlahan menjauhi tasnya. Dia sudah sangat pasrah dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan nantinya, otaknya sudah menerka-nerka dengan hal-hal yang mungkin akan terjadi nantinya. Luhan menyerahkan buku itu dengan kepala menunduk, tak berani menatap mata yang setajam elang didepannya ini.

"Ini.. bukuku?" Sehun menatap benda dihadapannya yang tak layak disebut buku dengan mengerutkan dahinya. Perasaan bukunya baik-baik saja kemarin 'kan?

"Eung, iya..." Luhan menatap manik Sehun sejenak dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya, "Maaf..."

Sehun menahan nafasnya, "Kenapa. Bisa. Seperti. Ini?"

Luhan semakin menciut mendengar nada pertanyaan yang Sehun sampaikan, rasanya Sehun seperti mengulitinya hidup-hidup.

"Eum, itu.." Luhan mencoba mencari alasan dan mengedarkan pandangannya kelain arah asalkan tidak menatap muka _chairmate_nya ini. "Itu kucingku yang merusaknya, ah iya kucingku, hehe.." Luhan tertawa canggung seperti orang bodoh sekarang dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kucingmu? Kenapa dia bisa merusaknya?" –Bohong! Bahkan Luhan tidak punya kucing, sudah dijelaskan dia pernah mengidap penyakit asma jadi tidak mungkin ia mempelihara kucing 'kan?

_Ayo Luhan gunakan otakmu! _"O-oh, waktu itu aku sedang ke kamar mandi."

"Maaf, aku sangat ceroboh. Aku bisa menggantinya jika kau mau." Luhan menelan ludahnya gugup.

Sehun berdehem pelan, "Tidak perlu." Dan memasukkan buku itu ke tasnya yang _branded_ itu.

Luhan menghela nafas lega dan kemudian mencoba menatap Sehun. Luhan _khm_, terpesona dengannya. Dihadapannya manusia dengan kulit seputih salju, rahang yang tegas dan kokoh, hidung yang mancung, mata setajam elang yang terasa menusuk, dan bibir yang –oh Luhan menjilati bibirnya sendiri, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia terlihat seperti seorang maniak sekarang.

"Ada apa?" Suara berat itu menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "O-oh" Luhan mengerjapkan matanya menggaruk tengkuknya canggung dan kembali menghadap papan tulis, "Tidak ada."

Sehun kembali memasang _headphone_nya yang tadi sempat dilepasnya, "Cepat kerjakan tugasmu."

Luhan menepuk jidatnya pelan dan segera mencari pulpen kemudian segera mengejar ketinggalannya. Sedikit bingung Sehun menyuruhnya mengerjakan tugas padahal dirinya sendiri tidak.

Bahkan seorang Oh Sehun dapat membuat Luhan tampak idiot sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p>Luhan mendengus dan dengan wajah tertekuk menyusuri koridor-koridor sekolahnya. Sahabatnya –Baekhyun– meninggalkannya dan memilih pergi bersama kekasihnya itu. Luhan kembali mendengus kuat-kuat dan segera menuju ke kantin untuk mengisi perutnya.<p>

Luhan memesan satu porsi _french fries_ dan satu gelas _bubble tea_. Tangannya membawa nampan yang berisi pesanannya itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari meja kosong, namun tak lama ia melihat seseorang melambaikan tangan kearahnya.

"Hey, disini Lu!" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya seperti menyuruh Luhan mendekat. Luhan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kemudian berhenti setelah beberapa saat melihat kekasih sahabatnya itu juga ada disitu. Luhan bingung, apa ia tidak mengganggu?

"Hey sini! Tidak apa." Suara Baekhyun kembali terdengar dan dengan mantap Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja Baekhyun dan mendudukkan tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku tadi meninggalkanmu, tadi aku ada urusan sebentar dengan Chanyeol." Luhan menerka-nerka urusan apa yang ia lakukan dengan Chanyeol. Luhan memperhatikan penampilan mereka yang terlihat sedikit acak-acakan dan baju yang terlihat kusut.

Menyadari tatapan intimidasi dari Luhan, Baekhyun kemudian berdehem pelan dan berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Hm, Luhan, kenalkan ini Chanyeol."

Luhan tersadar dari pemikirannya dan menatap lelaki disebelah Baekhyun yang tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan menyambut uluran tangan itu, "Hey aku Chanyeol." Luhan sedikit tersenyum, "Dan aku Luhan."

"Aku sudah tahu namamu Luhan."

"Dan aku juga sudah tahu kau Chanyeol karena Baekhyun sangat sering menceritakanmu padaku." Luhan terkekeh pelan. Mata Chanyeol kemudian menatap Luhan antusias, "Benarkah?" kemudian beralih menatap Baekhyun dan mencubit kecil hidungnya. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia mengatakan banyak tentangmu."

"Seperti apa?"

"Seperti–"

"Seperti kau dengan Kyungsoo itu!" Baekhyun menyela perkataan Luhan dan menatap Chanyeol dengan sebal. "Kau tahu aku sangaaat membenci pemuda pendek itu!"

"_Aigoo_, rupanya kau cemburu?" Chanyeol mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas sementara Baekhyun hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau tahu dia itu berkencan dengan Jongin."

"Tetapi dia mendekatimu selagi Jongin pergi berlibur!"

"Dia hanya menanya keadaan Jongin karena si bodoh itu jarang membalas pesannya. Mungkin dia terlalu asik menikmati liburannya."

"Dia bahkan seenaknya berlibur dihari sekolah!"

"Ya, memang seperti itu kelakuannya." Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan teduh, "Jadi kau mempercayaiku 'kan, Baek?" Baekhyun menatapnya dan menganggukkan kepalanya kecil walaupun sedikit ragu. Chanyeol tersenyum gemas dan mengecup singkat bibir ranum pemuda mungil dihadapannya.

Ow, pipi Luhan memerah melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Bahkan ia merasa dirinya sebagai obat nyamuk sekarang. Baekhyun bahkan sikapnya sangat manja dan berbeda ketika dengannya dihadapan Chanyeol. Luhan memilih mengalihkan pandanngannya kearah lain dan berdehem pelan.

Baekhyun menajamkan matanya kearah Chanyeol dan menggumamkan '_ada orang lain disini'_ Chanyeol kemudian segera menyadari keberadaan Luhan dan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. Namun ia segera berbasa-basi dengan Luhan untuk mencairkan suasana, "Bagaimana duduk sebangku dengan Sehun?" –pertanyaan yang sama seperti yang dilontarkan Baekhyun kemarin.

"Tidak ada yang bagus dan terlalu.. canggung." Luhan mengakhiri perkataannya yang terlampau jujur didepan orang yang notabene-nya sahabat Sehun dan melahap _french fries_ dihadapannya yang bahkan belum ia sentuh sejak 'insiden' tadi.

Chanyeol kembali terkekeh pelan, "Jangan sungkan menceritakan kepadaku tentangnya jika ia berbuat salah. Aku bisa memberi tahunya nanti." Chanyeol menatap Luhan, "Tapi ketahuilah Luhan, sebenarnya Sehun itu berbeda."

* * *

><p><strong>~o0o~<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Sebenarnya Sehun itu berbeda<em>.

Perkataan itu mengiang-ngiang dikepala Luhan, maksudnya apa Sehun berbeda? Ya–memang sih dari awal Luhan sudah berpikir Sehun itu berbeda, maksudnya hanya sikapnya yang berbeda dari yang lain. Tapi perkataan Chanyeol sedikit mengubah presepsinya tentang Sehun. Apa mungkin, Sehun itu bukan manusia? –Hell No, jaman sekarang sudah semakin kedepan dan Luhan tidak percaya dengan fiksi seperti itu. Apa mungkin dia sebenarnya banyak bicara seperti Baekhyun? _Err_, dilihat dari muka dindingnya –maksudnya disini muka datar seperti dinding– sepertinya ia tidak mungkin banyak bicara. Yang ia tahu Sehun itu seperti seorang introvert. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi dan memilih melupakan sejenak perkataan Chanyeol.

Ia berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor untuk kembali ke kelasnya –karena sebentar lagi kelas akan dimulai dengan pelajaran kimia. Kimia? Memikirkan pelajaran itu membuatnya kembali mengingat insidennya dengan Sehun. Rasanya image coolnya yang selama ini ia jaga-jaga, ketika didepan Sehun tidak berlaku lagi. Membuatnya malu sampai ke ubun-ubun.

* * *

><p>Bel sudah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu dan semua siswa sudah ada dibangkunya, termasuk Luhan dan Sehun. Ya–mereka duduk dalam kecanggungan (lagi dan lagi). Tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Sehun dengan headphonenya memilih mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela –yang kebetulan Sehun duduk didekat jendela– dan Luhan menatap kosong papan tulis sambil memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol yang sangat susah ditarik kesimpulannya. Luhan juga bingung mengapa dirinya sepenasaran ini dengan teman sebangkunya –Sehun– yang sangat misterius.<p>

Lee _Seonsaengnim_ yang kemarin tidak hadir terlihat diambang pintu dan memasuki kelas dengan langkahnya yang cepat. Semua siswa sudah duduk dengan rapi ditempat duduknya.

"Selamat siang anak-anak. Apa kalian sudah merangkum bab 3?"

"Ya, _saem_." Seluruh siswa menjawab dengan serempak.

"Baguslah. Sekarang masukkan buku-buku kalian kedalam tas dan kita akan mengadakan test dadakan."

Desahan kecewa dari seluruh siswa terdengar dan mereka terlihat mengumpat dalam hati. Jarang-jarang Lee _Seonsaengnim_ mengadakan test dadakan seperti ini. Mereka berharap lebih baik Lee _Seonsaengnim_ sakit seperti kemarin daripada masuk dan memberikan test gilanya. Mereka bahkan belum belajar dan belum menyiapkan apa-apa –pantas disebut test dadakan sih memang.

Luhan menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Saat ini sudah ada lembaran kertas dengan angka-angka yang rumit didepannya. Seingatnya ia sudah pernah mempelajari materi ini waktu di _homeschooling_ dan untungnya ia masih mengingat kurang lebih sembilan puluh persen. Setidaknya ia bisa mengerjakannya dengan sedikit tenang, tidak seperti siswa lain yang tanpa sepengetahuan gurunya mengedarkan pandangannya kesana dan kesini untuk meminta jawaban.

"Waktunya tinggal lima menit lagi." Desahan frustasi kembali terdengar dipenjuru kelas. Tapi untungnya Luhan telah selesai mengerjakan dan kembali mengecek jawabannya. Luhan sedikit melirik kearah kirinya, teman sebangkunya itu hanya mengerjakan sekitar lima soal dari sepuluh soal yang diberikan, Luhan pun tak yakin lima soal itu benar semua jawabannya, terlihat seperti coret-coretan angka yang abstrak.

"Baik. Kumpulkan." Lee _Seonsaengnim_ mulai menarik kertas-kertas jawaban dari meja para siswa. Beberapa siswa ada yang mengeluh, ada juga yang pasrah, bahkan ada juga yang frustasi sampai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri –_hell_.

"Kalian tenang saja, test ini hanya untuk mengetahui sejauh mana kemampuan kalian. Tidak masuk dalam daftar nilai." Guru berambut abu-abu yang mulai memutih itu mulai memeriksa kerjaan para siswa. Dan sekitar lima belas menit para siswa menanti hasil nilai mereka.

"Baik. Saya akan umumkan hasil nilai yang tertinggi dan terendah dahulu," Lelaki itu melirik kertas dengan kacamata bulat yang bertengger dimatanya. "Xi Luhan," Beliau menatap penjuru kelas, "Ada yang bernama Xi Luhan disini?". Merasa terpanggil Luhan langsung mengangkat tangannya, "Kau murid baru?" Lelaki tua itu kembali bertanya. Luhan mengangguk pelan, "Selamat. Kau mendapat nilai tertinggi. 98." Ucap Lee _Seonsaengnim_ seraya tersenyum dan sambil menyerahkan kertas testnya yang sudah dibubuhi nilai kepada Luhan. Hati Luhan bangga bukan main mendengar ia mendapat nilai tertinggi dan teman-teman kelasnya pada bertepuk tangan, kemudian segera berjalan kedepan kelas untuk mengambil kertas hasil jerih payahnya.

"Selamat, Lu. Kau yang terbaik." Ucap Baekhyun sambil mencolek bahu teman didepannya. Luhan menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum manis kemudian menggumamkan 'terima kasih'. Meskipun Baekhyun sering ia sebut gila, tetap saja Baekhyun itu sahabat terbaiknya.

"Dan yang terendah," Suara Lee _Seonsaengnim_ kembali terdengar dan guru itu mengembuskan nafasnya perlahan. "Oh Sehun. 20."

Luhan menutup mulutnya yang menganga, _What the_– 20?! Dia bahkan belum pernah seumur hidupnya mendapat nilai serendah dan senista itu. Sementara teman sebangkunya dengan muka datarnya tanpa perasaan sedih mengambil kertas testnya dari tangan Lee _Seonsaengnim_. Jika Luhan yang mendapat nilai segitu, ia jamin tidak akan makan selama tiga hari tiga malam dan menutup diri dikamar selama tujuh hari tujuh malam –oke ini lebay.

Lee _Seonsaengnim_ kembali membagikan hasil nilai para siswa yang lain yang tidak mendapat nilai tertinggi dan terendah. Sementara Luhan masih dalam pemikirinnya hingga suara guru tua itu terdengar (lagi), "Baik. Karena Xi Luhan duduk sebangku dengan Oh Sehun," Lelaki tua itu menatap Luhan, "Xi Luhan, kau bisa mengajari Sehun diluar jam sekolah?"

Luhan segera menutup mulutnya yang sempat terbuka itu. Dia _shock_, jelas. Tapi dalam pikirannya, kenapa bisa secepat ini?! Ini bahkan baru hari kedua Luhan bersekolah dan Luhan belum mempersiapka– "Setiap hari?" Rasa kagetnya bertambah dua kali lipat, _What the hell!_ Setiap hari?!. Luhan menahan nafasnya, masih kaku untuk sekedar mengangguk atau apa. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah, apa jadinya ia mengajari Sehun setiap hari; berarti ia akan bertatap muka atau mungkin berdua dengan Sehun setiap harinya yang bahkan saat ini mereka lalui dengan kecanggungan–oke mungkin hanya Luhan yang merasa canggung. Tapi– "Karena guru disini juga sudah memutuskan, kalian tidak hanya belajar kimia, tapi juga pelajaran lain mengingat dipelajaran lain nilai Sehun juga rendah." Perkataan gurunya yang ini tidak begitu membuat Luhan _shock_.

Tapi dan tapi Luhan juga tidak boleh menyianyiakan kesempatan mendapat nilai A bahkan A+ yang pernah Baekhyun katakan sebelumnya. _'Arghh'_ Luhan menggeram frustasi didalam hatinya. Dengan tekad kuat ia menatap Lee _Seonsaengnim _yang menatapnya dengan air muka penuh harap dan akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Lelaki tua itu menghembuskan nafasnya lega merasa urusannya telah sedikit terselesaikan.

"Baiklah waktunya tinggal tiga menit lagi dan kalian boleh bersiap-siap untuk pulang." Ucap lelaki tua itu sambil mengecek jam tangannya. "Dan Xi Luhan, malam ini kau bisa menjadi teman belajar Sehun 'kan?"

_Oh. My. God._

Luhan merasa ia akan ditelan bumi sekarang.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Hey-hey balik lagi nih di chapt 2! gimana-gimana? iya aku tau kok membosankan -_,- aku yang bikin aja bosan sendiri.<p>

jadi intinya dichapt ini, **sebenarnya Sehun gimana?** nah ada yang bisa nebak ga?

aku juga minta kritik/saran/masukan/cuap-cuap atau apa aja deh di kotak review, boleh kan?

berani baca berani ngereview dong ya~ pake guest jg boleh kokk, sedih atuh yg baca banyak yg ngeripiu dikit


	3. Chapter 3

Matahari sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari peraduannya, langit jingga dihadapannya menyadarkan Luhan kepada sesuatu. Ini sudah jam setengah enam sore dan berarti setidaknya sekitar beberapa jam lagi akan memulai sesuatu yang akan menjadi 'ritual harian'nya dengan anak berkulit pucat itu. Semua warga sekolah mulai berhamburan keluar menuju tempat tinggalnya masing-masing, sementara Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari tubuh tinggi tegap proposional yang selama ini agak mengusik pikirannya. _Ah itu dia!_

_Puk_

Luhan memukul pelan bahu lebar dihadapannya, sementara laki-laki dihadapannya yang akan memasang helm mengurungkan niatnya dan menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ia sedikit terkejut walaupun tidak tercetak jelas diwajahnya, namun kembali mengingat perkataan gurunya tadi dan dia tahu alasan Luhan mendatanginya.

"Ada apa?" –Hanya sedikit menunjukkan 'kesopanan' agar tidak terlihat _geer_ tak apa 'kan?

"Lee _Seonsaengnim _menyuruh kita belajar bersama."

"Aku sudah tahu, lalu?"

Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya canggung, "Eung, jadi kita belajar dimana? Dirumahku atau dirumahmu?"

"Terserahmu. Aku sih tidak masal–"

"Dirumahmu saja, ya. Soalnya orang tuaku tidak mengizinkan orang asing berkunjung."

Sehun berdecak sebal, jadi untuk apa ia dengan sangat bodohnya menanyakan pilihan jika pada akhirnya memaksa satu pilihan. Juga _sedikit_ tersinggung saat Luhan dengan tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa dirinya merupakan orang asing sementara mereka adalah teman sebangku, walaupun baru dua hari.

"Baiklah."

"Eh, tunggu," Luhan menahan pergerakan laki-laki dihadapannya yang akan kembali memasang helmnya, "Lee _Seonsaengnim_ menyuruh kita belajar bersama malam ini." Sehun dengan pandangan malasnya berusaha untuk memperhatikan omongan Luhan yang sepertinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan ucapannya yang tadi. "Dan aku belum tahu alamatmu." Ucap Luhan diakhiri tatapan polosnya yang membuat Sehun ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. _Eh?_

"Berhubung sekarang menjelang malam, kau bisa ikut aku."

"T-tapi supirku akan menjemp–"

"Kau bisa mengiriminya pesan 'kan?"

Luhan langsung menutup mulutnya yang sedikit terbuka kemudian langsung mengangguk cepat sebelum memposisikan badannya dibelakang Sehun untuk diboncengi.

"Eh t-tunggu!" ucapan Luhan kembali memberhentikan pergerakan lelaki didepannya yang akan menginjak gas motornya.  
>Sehun menghela napas malas kemudian sedikit menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, "Apa lagi?"<p>

"Helm untukku?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengajak seseorang menaiki motorku sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak bawa helm cadangan." Sehun kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan menghidupkan motor besarnya, "Berharap saja tidak ada polisi lalu lintas."

Semburat merah sedikit tercetak di pipi mulusnya. Seumur hidupnya tujuh belas tahun, ini kali pertamanya ia menaiki motor dan berposisi sedikit intim dengan seseorang kecuali orang tuanya, bahkan ia dapat menghirup aroma _mint_ yang berasal dari tubuh lelaki didepannya. Dan lagi, perkataan Sehun barusan –yang merupakan ucapan terpanjang Sehun yang pernah Luhan dengar– membuat wajah Luhan tambah memerah dan mengulum senyumnya, berarti dia merupakan orang pertama yang diboncengi Sehun 'kan? Jantungnya seperti akan jatuh kedasar perutnya, Luhan tidak tahu gejala dari penyakit apa ini, tapi yang pasti Luhan senang memiliki penyakit ini, _Owh_. Tiba-tiba motor besar Sehun bergerak dengan kelajuan yang sedikit cepat membuat Luhan sedikit limbung dan secara refleks memegang sedikit erat ujung baju seragam Sehun.

**Title : Oh My Unexpected Love!**

**Author : hunhankid**

**Main Cast(s) : Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun**

**Pairing(s) : HunHan, ChanBaek**

**Genre : School-life, Drama, Romance**

**WARNING SHOUNEN AI/BOYSLOVE!**

Motor Sehun berhenti disebuah restoran Perancis didaerah Sinsa-dong yang sedikit jauh dari letak sekolah mereka. Luhan tahu tempat ini, restoran keluarga Baekhyun. Ya–keluarga Baekhyun memiliki usaha restoran Perancis. Tapi bukan itu yang Luhan pikirkan saat ini. Ia berharap semoga Baekhyun tidak datang ke restoran –yang katanya merupakan kesehariannya berkunjung dan menikmati makanan Perancis yang dibuat ibunya–. Dengan begitu kupingnya tidak panas mendengar ocehan atau bahkan godaan Baekhyun karena ia sedang bersama Sehun saat ini. Semoga begitu.

"Kau tidak turun?" Sehun bertanya kepada Luhan yang masih duduk dimotornya dengan alis yang berkerut. Luhan tersentak dari lamunannya dan langsung menurunkan badannya dari motor besar Sehun, "E-eh, aku tunggu disini saja."

"Berhubung ini sudah setengah tujuh lebih baik kita makan malam disini."

"Aku tidak usah makan."

"Kau yakin? Ditempat tinggalku tidak ada makanan."

Luhan sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Sehun. Tidak ada makanan? Didengar dari ocehan warga sekolah, Sehun merupakan anak pemilik sekolah, dan dilihat dari penampilannya yang selalu memakai barang _branded_, orang tua Sehun sepertinya orang yang berada. Kenapa tidak ada makanan? Memang dasar misterius.

"Ya sudah _deh._" Tapi daripada disini kelaparan dan seperti orang bodoh, mau tak mau Luhan menerima saja tawarana Sehun. Lagian dia sudah sangat kelaparan sekarang mengingat tadi dikantin hanya memakan setengah _french fries_-nya. Semoga saja si Byun itu tidak ada, ya semoga saja.

"Luhan?" Baru saja Luhan dan Sehun melangkah memasuki restoran, terdengar suara yang familiar, _ah, Tuhan belum mengabulkan doaku_.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Bukannya kau bel– Oh Sehun?" Mata Baekhyun menangkap seseorang dibelakang Luhan. "Bagaimana bisa kalian bersama?"

"T-tentu saja kami mau makan." Luhan menjawab dengan nada gugup. Baekhyun yang tampaknya sudah mengetahui situasinya pun kemudian mengangguk dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapan 'kau-harus-menjelaskannya-nanti'.

Baekhyun kemudian berdehem pelan, "Baiklah. Sehun kau mau pesan apa?"

"Aku _Confit de canard_ dan _lemon tea_ saja."

"Kau, Luhan?"

Luhan berpikir sejenak, sudah lama dia tidak datang ke restoran Baekhyun, mungkin sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Apalagi nama menunya yang ribet membuat Luhan tidak dapat mengingat satupun.

"Bisa kau rekomendasikan?"

"Karena sekarang musim dingin orang banyak memesan _Bouillabaisse."_

"Ya sudah aku itu saja, dan coklat panas."

"Baiklah kalian cari tempat duduk dan aku akan memesannya."

Luhan memakan dengan lahap makanan didepannya, "Wah. Ini benar-benar enak, Baek."

Sementara Baekhyun yang didepannya hanya mendengus, "Cepat habiskan dan ceritakan padaku." Luhan hanya mengangguk kemudian memakan makanannya lagi.

"Kau ini tidak tahu diri, Lu. Membiarkan Sehun makan sendiri disana. Calon pacar macam apa kau!"

Luhan tersedak sup _Bouillabaisse-_nya dan mendelik kearah Baekhyun, "Aku bukan pacarnya!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "Well. Tadi aku berkata 'calon pacar'," Sementara Luhan hanya mengedikkan bahunya acuh dan menyesap coklat panasnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalian bisa bersama?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraannya dengan Luhan yang telah selesai menyantap makanannya.

Akhirnya Luhan mau tak mau menceritakan bagaimana ia bisa bersama seorang Oh Sehun kepada sahabatnya yang sangat menyukai gosip yang bahkan tidak berhubungan dan tidak bermanfaat untuknya. Entahlah.

"Sedikit aneh Oh Sehun menawarimu tumpangan." Baekhyun meletakkan tangannya didagu sebagai penyangga wajahnya, "Atau jangan-jangan ia menyukaimu!" Baekhyun berbicara dengan sedikit keras menyebabkan Luhan harus menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya dan meringis pelan. "Pelan-pelan, bodoh!" Kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah pemuda berkulit pucat yang masih memakan makanannya dengan tenang.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan melepaskan tangan Luhan dibibirnya, namun tak lama kemudian seringaian menggodanya kembali tercetak diwajah manisnya. "Calon suami pewaris tunggal Oh Corporation, eh?"

"Oh Corporation?" Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, ia sepertinya pernah mendengarkan nama itu saat orang tuanya sedang membicarakan tentang bisnis kerjasamanya, entah bisnis apa Luhan tidak mengerti dan tidak mau tahu juga pada saat itu.

"Oh iya aku belum menceritakannya padamu," Baekhyun mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih rileks, "Sehun itu pewaris tunggal Oh Corporation."

"Eh?" Dahi Luhan kembali berkerut, "Bukankah kau bilang dia anak pemilik sekolah?"

"Ya–memang. Itu salah satu milik Oh Corporation." Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya, "Dia sangat kaya, kau tahu. Orang tuanya memiliki setengah dari Korea Selatan."

Baekhyun melirik Sehun sebentar memastikan ia tidak tahu pembicaraannya dengan Luhan dan berbisik kepada Luhan, "Dan kau sangat beruntung jika menjadi calon menantu Presdir Oh Corporation."

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau!"

**~o0o~**

Butir-butir salju mulai kembali turun setelah meninggalkan lelehan-lelehan es beberapa saat lalu. Luhan mengusap lengannya yang sedikit terbuka dengan maksud menghangatkan badan. Motor Sehun kembali berhenti disebuah kawasan dekat dengan restoran Baekhyun. Ia menatap bangunan elit yang bertingkat dihadapannya, apartemen. Jadi, Sehun tinggal di apartemen? Kenapa dia tidak membeli rumah? Bukankah ia memiliki setengah Korea Selatan? Lagi-lagi Luhan dibingungkan dengan segala keanehan yang Sehun punya. Dan juga ia merutuki otaknya yang tak ada habis-habisnya memikirkan semua tentang Sehun dan rasa penasarannya yang meledak-ledak.

"Kau tinggal di apartemen?" Tanya Luhan penasaran, kemudian Sehun hanya membalas dengan gumaman pelan dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk meninggalkan Luhan. Luhan mendengus dan mengangkat bahunya acuh kemudian memilih mengekori Sehun.

Disini mereka, diruangan yang terletak di lantai 17. Ruangannya cukup luas namun tetap sempit jika ditinggal oleh keluarga Sehun yang notabenenya pemilik Oh Corporation yang setahu Luhan bergerak dalam berbagai bidang industri bahkan nonindustri tersebut. Dan juga setelah ditelusuri, Luhan tidak menemukan siapapun yang berada diruangan itu, _mungkin orang tuanya kerja_, bisa jadi. Tapi masa tidak ada _maid_ atau siapapun?

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Luhan memilih _to the point_.

"_Hn._" Lagi-lagi Sehun membalas dengan gumaman malas.

"Dimana keluargamu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Tidak ada?"

"_Hn._"

"Bagaimana bisa? Katanya kau anak pemilik sek–"

"Bisa kau duduk dan diam?" Sehun menunjuk sofa di ruang tengah dengan dagunya, "Aku ingin mandi sebentar."

Luhan kemudian berdecak sebal merasa diabaikan oleh Sehun dan memilih mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa empuk itu.

Sekitar lima belas menit Luhan menunggu, kemudian Sehun datang dan duduk dihadapannya dengan pakaian yang kasual, hanya t-shirt berwarna abu-abu dan celana hitam longgar diatas lutut. Rambut _brunette_-nya yang basah dibiarkan acak-acakan. Luhan terpana melihatnya, bagaimana seseorang bisa begitu tampan hanya memakai pakaian rumahan? Namun ia cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dan meyakinkan bahwa dirinya jauh lebih tampan.

Luhan berdehem, "Jadi kita akan belajar apa?"

Sehun tidak menjawab dan hanya menatap Luhan dengan tatapan datarnya. Merasa ditatap seperti itu, akhirnya Luhan kembali berdehem dan mengalihkan pandangannya. "Baiklah. Mungkin matematika lebih baik." Ia mengeluarkan buku pelajaran matematikanya dan membuka halaman demi halaman, "Mana yang kau tidak bisa?"

Sehun lagi lagi tidak menjawab. Lama kelamaan Luhan jengah juga, "Apa yang ini kau bisa?"

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan kesal, "Kau ini belum gosok gigi ya?! Jawab dong!"

Akhirnya Sehun membalasnya dengan malas, "Tidak."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Tidak."

"Yang ini?"

"Tidak."

"Baiklah, ini yang paling mudah. Yang ini?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu apa yang kau bisa?!" Luhan memukul mejanya dengan sedikit keras. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal menandakan bahwa dia sedang emosi. Sedangkan lelaki dihadapannya hanya menatapnya datar, "Tidak ada."

Luhan menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menstabilkan emosinya, "Baiklah. Aku akan menjelaskanmu. Dari awal." Ucap Luhan final.

Sekitar satu jam Luhan mengajarkan Sehun beberapa materi dari awal dan Sehun hanya memandangnya datar tanpa berniat. Seolah masuk telinga kanan dan keluar telinga kiri, Sehun hanya memperhatikan pergerakan mulut Luhan yang terlihat sangat cepat tampak ingin segera mengakhiri pembelajaran ini.

"Kau memperhatikanku tidak sih?!"

"_Hn._"

"Sudahlah. Aku capek bicara dengan robot sepertimu." Luhan lagi-lagi menghela napas kesal, "Lebih baik sekarang kau kerjakan soal ini dan aku akan memeriksanya nanti." Luhan mengeluarkan handphone dan headsetnya dari tasnya bermaksud ingin mendengarkan lagu dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela, salju belum berhenti turun.

Sementara lelaki pucat dihadapannya masih berkutat dengan soal-soal yang tadi ia berikan. Luhan memperhatikan wajah dihadapannya yang tampak serius walaupun tetap tidak berekspresi. Pikirannya kembali melayang ke beberapa jam lalu saat ia menemukan Sehun membaca buku di perpustakaan sekolah.

"Tadi pagi aku melihatmu membaca buku diperpustakaan." Luhan menyerah, ia sudah terlalu penasaran dengan semua ini.

Pergerakan Sehun terhenti, matanya beralih menatap Luhan dengan pandangan was-was.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan?" Luhan bertanya dengan hati-hati, "Maksudku, aku tahu kau sedang membaca. Tapi kau selalu bersantai ketika pelajaran berlangsung dan juga nilaimu.." Luhan berhenti sejenak berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat agar setidaknya Sehun tidak tersinggung, "Rendah. Ehm, maksudku sedikit tidak bagus. Dan mungkin akan bagus jika kau mau mengubahnya," Namun ia yakin Sehun pasti tersinggung.

Sehun memilih bungkam, ia memilih memperhatikan Luhan yang tampak ingin melanjutkan pembicaraannya, "Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya–" Pemuda cantik itu menggaruk belakang telinganya yang tak gatal, "Apa yang kau baca?"

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, "Apa kau perlu tahu?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya dua kali dan tertawa canggung, "Ah–ya aku tidak perlu tahu. Tapi.." Luhan menunduk dan mengecilkan suaranya, "Sedikit penasaran."

"Oh atau jangan-jangan kau membaca novel romansa atau semacamnya, iya kan?!"

Dahi Sehun berkerut, apa pantas ia dengan muka sangarnya membaca novel romansa? Yang benar saja!

Hening beberapa saat, hanya suara jarum jam yang berdetak halus namun sedikit memecahkan kesunyian itu. Tidak mendapat respon, lelaki manis yang menunduk itu mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya dan matanya bertubrukan dengan mata setajam elang yang menatapnya intens. Ia ingin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain namun matanya tetap terpaku pada mata pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Sudah selesai bicaranya?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau sudah. Biarkan aku kembali mengerjakan tugasmu."

Luhan meringis pelan dan kemudian terdiam, ia membiarkan pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengerjakan tugas darinya. Entah kenapa hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar respon Sehun yang terkesan 'mengabaikannya'. Dalam hati Luhan juga merutuki habis-habisan mulutnya yang berbicara tanpa disaring terlebih dahulu. Ia yakin, Sehun pasti sangat tersinggung dengan ucapannya yang tadi.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Luhan sekarang sedang memeriksa hasil kerjaan teman sebangkunya. Luhan menghela napas lelah, lagi-lagi Sehun seperti ini.

"Hanya benar satu dari lima soal."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau kerjakan? Bahkan aku sudah menjelaskan sebelumnya dengan detail." Luhan memijat pelipisnya, "Baiklah. Mungkin kita bisa lanjutkan besok."

Luhan memasukkan barang-barangnya ketasnya. Ia berdiri dan menyampirkan tasnya dibahu, mengutak-atik handphonenya dan menempelkannya kedaun telinga.

"Cheon Ahjussi? Bisa kau jemput aku di apartemen daerah Sinsa-dong? Aku baru selesai belajar bersama dengan temanku."

"..."

"Ah, anakmu masuk rumah sakit?"

"..."

"Baiklah."

Luhan meringis pelan, satu-satunya supir pribadinya tidak bisa menjemputnya karena anaknya masuk rumah sakit entah kenapa. Pandangannya tertuju pada jendela besar di apartemen Sehun. Salju itu belum berhenti, bahkan mungkin sekarang lebih parah melihat pepohonan yang bergoyang-goyang dikarenakan kencangnya angin. Luhan memandang ngeri. Ia bisa saja pulang naik bis atau taksi tapi masalahnya ia bahkan takut untuk keluar barang sejengkalpun dari gedung apartemen ini.

Dan jika orang tuanya menanyakan keadaannya Luhan bisa memakai alasan menginap dirumah temannya karena terjebak badai salju. Oke–ini tidak sepenuhnya mengada-ngada, tapi masalahnya memangnya mau pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengizinkan Luhan menginap disini? Dan Luhan terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Sehun, okay. Sikap pemuda tampan itu bahkan mengacuhkannya, dan perlu diketahui Luhan sangat benci diacuhkan. Harga dirinya bahkan sudah sedikit direndahkan oleh Sehun. Kesal, marah, malu campur aduk menjadi satu.

Dengan penuh keberanian, Luhan sudah memilih pilihannya yang satu ini. "Aku pulang." Ucapnya pamit pada Sehun. Ya. Pulang mungkin menjadi pilihan yang paling baik saat ini. Masa bodoh dengan badai salju atau semacamnya, ia tetap akan pulang. Dan semoga saja diluar sana nanti ada bebarapa taksi yang lewat.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam dan ia sudah menunggu taksi kurang lebih satu jam. Tidak ada taksi yang lewat bahkan kendaraan lainpun. Ia sudah menggigil kedinginan. Tubuhnya tak tahan dingin. Kepalanya sudah sangat berat saat ini. Timbul bintik-bintik merah pada kulitnya dan bibir yang biasanya berwarna merah delima itupun kini memucat. Tubuhnya sudah limbung beberapa kali namun ia berusaha untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Sampai pada saat ia menemukan seorang pemuda yang berjalan kearahnya,

"S-Sehun.."

_Brukk_

Tubuhnya jatuh seketika.

**~o0o~**

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya berusaha menetralkan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menjalar dikepalanya. Ia mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru ruangan. Dahinya mengernyit bingung, ini bukan kamarnya. Ia berusaha bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya, tiba-tiba pandangannya terarah kesebuah gundukan berlapis selimut diatas sofa. Mencoba mendekat, dan menyibakkan sedikit selimut yang menutupinya. Kepala seseorang itu terlihat, dia Oh Sehun. Luhan kembali mengingat tadi ia sempat tidak sadarkan diri ditengah badai salju. Wajahnya memanas dan semburat kemerahan yang terlihat sedikit tidak jelas dibawah temaramnya lampu. Berarti Sehun tadi mengangkatnya dan membawanya ke apartemennya yang berada dilantai 17. Luhan panik seketika, apakah Sehun keberatan membawanya? Well–lantai 17 itu sedikit jauh dan sedikit lama, apalagi Luhan menyadari bahwa ia sedikit gemuk sekarang mengingat ia tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu makannya yang meledak-ledak.

Luhan menggeleng kepalanya frustasi, selama ini ia sudah sangat percaya diri menganggap dirinya yang paling tampan. Tapi entah kenapa ketika bersama Oh Sehun, ia merasa minder sendiri. Tubuh Sehun lebih tinggi dan tegap darinya, rahangnya lebih tegas seperti pria dewasa, tatapan matanya yang setajam elang, dan masih banyak hal-hal lainnya yang membuat Luhan iri dan terpesona diwaktu yang bersamaan. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri, berada diruangan yang sama dengan Oh Sehun, hanya berdua. Walaupun yang satu mungkin sedang menjelajah mimpi, tapi penyakit jantung itu selalu muncul ketika ia dekat dengan Sehun, dimanapun dan kapanpun asalkan pemuda pucat itu berada.

Ia mengecek jam weker dinakas samping tempat tidur, pukul 01.00 dini hari. Mungkin ia harus segera tidur sekarang. Namun sesuatu disamping jam weker itu menarik perhatiannya, terdapat foto seorang gadis tengah tersenyum sambil memegang bunga ditangan kanannya. Sangat cantik. Gadis itu tidak seperti gadis asia pada umumnya, hidungnya mancung, dagunya runcing, dan iris matanya berwarna kecoklatan. Seperti gadis Eropa.

Tapi... siapa?

Kekasihnya?

Well–dia bisa menanyakannya pada Sehun besok. Walaupun hatinya entah kenapa berdenyut sakit membayangkan Sehun akan menjawab '_ya, dia kekasihku.' _Atau '_dia tunanganku.'_. Luhan membaringkan dirinya dikasur sambil mendengus kesal. Kesal pada otaknya yang tidak pernah berhenti memikirkannya, kesal pada penyakit jantungnya yang selalu timbul saat bersamanya, kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menunjukkan sikap 'manly'nya ke Sehun. Menyebalkan.

**~o0o~**

Pemuda mungil dibangunkan oleh aroma khas masakan yang berasal dari dapur. Ia mengerjapkan dan mengucek matanya sekilas membiasakan cahaya yang masuk. Dirinya melirik kearah jam weker, pukul setengah enam pagi. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai kearah sumber aroma, sesekali menguap.

"Wah, kau sedang apa?" Luhan melihat punggung pemuda itu dari belakang, tampak ia sedang memasak sesuatu.

Lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Ia tidak mendapat respon. Luhan berdehem pelan, mencoba membiasakan dirinya yang mungkin akan menjadi kesehariannya nanti. Entah mengapa Luhan merasa menjadi Baekhyun yang 'kritis' jika sedang dekat-dekat dengan Sehun.

"Apa yang kau masak?" Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi meja makan dan menopang dagunya. Sehun mengangkat panci penggorengan dan memindahkan isinya ke dua piring dihadapan Luhan.

"Kau bisa masak nasi goreng? Hebat! Bahkan aku tidak bisa menghidupkan kompor." Luhan berceloteh sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Diam dan makanlah." Ucap Sehun sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu berbentuk roti bulat dari _microwave_.

Luhan menyuapkan satu sendok nasi goreng dan kembali berceloteh, tak mengindahkan ucapan Sehun yang menyuruhnya diam, "Wahh, ini sangat lezat! Dan apa itu?" Ia menunjuk roti bulat itu dengan sendoknya.

"_Croissant_."

"Apa? Makanan apa itu?"

"_Croissant. _Roti Perancis."

"Kau juga bisa membuatnya? Wah kau benar-benar hebat!"

Sehun berdecak sebal menanggapi ocehan Luhan yang tidak ada habis-habisnya, "Tidak. Aku beli di toko roti kemarin." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mendudukkan dirinya dihadapan Luhan dan mulai memakan nasi goreng buatannya.

"Sepertinya kau sangat terobsesi dengan makanan Perancis." Ucap Luhan sambil mengunyah makanannya. Mengingat kemarin Sehun 'mentraktirnya' makan di restoran Perancis, sepertinya ia sudah banyak mengetahui menu-menu makanan Perancis yang menurut Luhan sangat aneh. Bahkan ia mengucapkannya dengan sangat lancar tanpa keragu-raguan.

"Oh iya, Sehun. Terimakasih sudah mengizinkanku menginap disini."

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu."

"_Eh?_"

"Itu hanya terpaksa. Aku hanya tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Luhan terdiam, ia melanjutkan kunyahan makanannya. Hatinya sedikit sakit mendengar perkataan Sehun yang ternyata ia terpaksa melakukannya. Entah kenapa Luhan ingin Sehun melakukannya dari hati. Ha.

Luhan meringis pelan, "Maaf, aku pasti sangat berat."

"Sangat."

Hening beberapa saat. Hanya suara sendok yang beradu dengan piring kaca. Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan keheningan. Mungkin karena ia sudah terbiasa memiliki teman yang banyak bicara, seperti Baekhyun contohnya, ia jadi tidak menyukai keheningan. Mungkin jika dia sedang bersama Baekhyun, Baekhyun-lah satu-satunya pemasok bahan obrolan terbanyak, tapi disini ia bersama Sehun. Luhan bersama Sehun. Mau tak mau ia yang harus berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, foto perempuan dinakasmu itu.. siapa?" Luhan berbicara dengan hati-hati, "Kekasihmu?" Tanyanya dengan setengah hati.

Sehun menghela napas dan menatap Luhan intens, "Mengapa kau sangat ingin tahu?"

"Hanya.. penasaran." Diam beberapa saat, "Aku ini orangnya penasaran dengan hal-hal baru." Dengan cepat Luhan menimpal takut pemuda albino itu berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentangnya. Naif, heum?

"Memangnya ada urusannya denganmu?"

"Tentu saja! Kau kan teman sebangkuku, dan kita berteman sekarang!" Luhan menggigiti roti Perancis yang sekarang ia sudah lupa namanya itu dengan kesal.

"Tapi sepertinya perempuan itu bukan orang Asia, apa benar?"

"Ya, begitulah."

"Oh! Atau jangan-jangan dia itu orang Perancis, maka dari itu kau sering memakan-makanan Perancis untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa rindumu dengan kekasihmu yang tinggal di Perancis itu."

Sehun bungkam, tebakan Luhan memang tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi...

"Cepat habiskan makanmu dan kita akan bersiap-siap ke sekolah." Sehun berjalan kearah kamarnya meninggalkan Luhan yang termangu.

'_Apa-apaan dia itu!' _Umpat Luhan dalam hati.

**To Be Continued**

_**OMAKE**_

_Sehun memandang keluar jendela beberapa kali. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari teman belajarnya itu. Badai salju sedang terjadi diluar sana. Dan Sehun tidak bodoh untuk menyimpulkan percakapan ditelepon antara Luhan dengan supir pribadinya itu. Intinya, supirnya tidak bisa menjemputnya. Teman sebangku yang merangkap jadi teman belajarnya itu dengan sok kuatnya menerjang badai salju yang ia yakini pasti tidak akan ada taxi yang lewat. Jika ia menaiki bus pun ia harus berjalan sejauh 300 meter dari gedung apartemennya. Ia sangat dilema sekarang, haruskah ia menghampirinya dan menawarkan tumpangan tidur diapartemennya? Yang benar saja! Sikapnya selama ini sudah terkesan mengacuhkan Luhan dan sekarang ia dengan kebaikan hatinya menawarkan tumpangan? Sangat lucu memang, otaknya memerintahkan untuk membiarkan saja pemuda cantik itu menunggu diluar, tapi hatinya menyuruhnya untuk menawarkan tumpangan barang sehari._

_Otaknya berdebat dengan hatinya selama beberapa menit. Mungkin sekedar melihat keadaan anak itu tak apa 'kan?_

_Ok, kali ini hatinya memenangkan perdebatan konflik batin yang sangat rumit. Mungkin hanya melihat tak apa, ya tak apa._

_Selama perjalanan dari lantai 17 menuju kelantai 1, otaknya memikirkan beberapa jawaban dari pertanyaan yang mungkin nanti akan Luhan tanyakan padanya. Ya semoga saja tidak yang aneh-aneh._

_Ia melihat keluar gedung apartemen, angin kencang menerpa tubuhnya dan hawa dingin menyeruak kepermukaan kulit pucatnya. Bagaimana anak itu bisa bertahan dalam cuaca yang seperti ini?_

_Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru sudut, obsidiannya yang kecoklatan itu menangkap seorang pemuda mungil yang memakai seragam sekolahnya. Ia yakin itu pasti Luhan. Tubuh mungilnya tampak terombang-ambing dan seperti akan roboh. _

_Haruskah ia menghampirinya?_

_Tidak._

_._

_Ya._

_._

_Tidak.  
>.<em>

_Persetan dengan kegengsian atau harga diri apalah itu, harga dirinya sudah jatuh semenjak ia memutuskan untuk melihat keadaan Luhan diluar gedung apartemen. Kaki panjangnya dengan cepat berjalan kearah pemuda cantik itu. Mungkin menyadari kehadirannya, pemuda cantik itu mendongak dengan mata yang setengah terpejam dan bibir yang bergetar._

"_S-Sehun..."_

_Brukk._

_Sehun dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Luhan yang ambruk seketika. Ia menepuk pelan pipi dinginnya berusaha untuk menyadarkan Luhan dari pingsannya, namun Luhan tidak bergeming. Ini sudah keputusannya, dan ia harus bertanggung jawab. Mau tak mau berjongkok dan memindahkan tubuh pemuda mungil itu di punggungnya dan menyampirkan lengannya ditengkuk Sehun._

_Bagaimanapun Luhan itu masa lalunya._

_._

_._

_._

Hallooo... kembali lg di chapter tiga yang makin absurd duh. Semoga betah deh yaa bacanyaa.

Daan di chapter ini full hunhan moment, yaa mungkin Baek nyempil dikit gapapa kali yaa...

Pengennya sih naikkin rating, tp takut pada ga setuju, juga blm pernah buat adegan seks eksplisit sebelumnya:( sebenernya pengennya readerdeul gimana, ya aku usahain.

Mungkin nunggu review sampe 50 dulu baru lanjut?

Salam anak hunhan.


End file.
